Every Breath You Take
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: "Every breath you take. Every move you make. Every bond you break. Every step you take. I'll be watching you." WARNING: manipulation, implications of abuse and rape of a minor
1. Chapter 1

**Brain: Let's write another story!**

**Me: But…I already have such a hard time updating my other-**

**Brain: WRITE ANOTHER STORY!**

**Me: OKAY! OKAY!**

…**..and that's why this is here. Plus, you know I love me some KenShuu fucked up shit. It just never gets old. Also, the story is titled after Every Breathe You Take by Police which I think is very appropriate for this story. Google the song. I'd tell you why but that would spoil the rest of the story.**

***throws confetti* Enjoy!**

**P.S. For the sake of the story, Shuuhei has green eyes. **

_Present_

He was dripping wet and shivering. Rain pounded around the awning he was sheltering under, the wind whipping right through his thin, cotton shirt. He clutched his schoolbag tightly to his middle, as if it would give him some kind of warmth. It was the same gaudy purple and green tattered thing. It even still had the Greenpeace button pinned to the front pocket.

He looked so vulnerable and _tempting_.

I licked my lips. "Hey, kid?"

He looked up, his runny nose shining red. Lightning flashed, highlighting the jagged scar on the side of his face, and the faint yellow outline of a bruise around his eye. His soft green eyes widened when he saw me. I tightened my grip on the umbrella handle.

"Need a place for the night?" I asked casually.

* * *

><p>The kid was taking his sweet time showering. I wondered if he had escaped through the window while I was busy. I had to reheat the mugs of hot chocolate since he was taking so long.<p>

After thirty minutes, I heard the creak of stairs of someone coming down. I glanced up from the evening newspaper. He stood there, dressed in my sweats and old Vizard University tee that didn't fit me anymore. I had bulked up since then and it was too small for me to fit into. It looked good on him. Made him look like a college student rather than a high-schooler. For some reason, that made me feel a little better.

"Made some hot chocolate," I remarked, holding up two mugs. He glanced at it, a little dazed. He didn't move from his spot.

I sighed in aggravation and strolled into the living room to hand him his mug before gesturing to the couch as I sat down. He murmured a "thanks" but remained standing.

Thunder rumbled outside, like a bulldozer was plowing right outside my window. The boy finally sat down on the far edge of the sofa, hands cupped around the hot chocolate like he was babying it. He didn't take a sip.

My hands were twitching, aching to touch him. To keep them preoccupied, I turned on the telly. And of all the shows to come on, it was Tom & Jerry. My guilty pleasure. I don't care how cliché it got. I would still laugh my head off every time Tom got a piano to the head.

And cue piano scene. I chuckled. But I wasn't the only one. I looked at the kid in surprise. He turned red in embarrassment.

'You like Tom & Jerry?' I asked curiously. He glanced down at his mug, playing with the handle. He nodded.

His hair was partially dry now and fell softly across his face as he bobbed his head, revealing his pale neck. It taunted me, that single sliver of naked skin. I wanted to touch him so _fucking _badly.

My hands twitched again. But it wasn't the only thing that twitched. My stares were starting to unnerve him.

I placed a hand on his knee. He jumped. I tightened my grip, a warning not to move. With my free hand, I turned his face to mine, a finger tracing the scar running up the side of his face. His olive eyes brimmed with confusion and fear. He licked his lower lip. And that did it for me.

I leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

><p>He was a scrawny thing. Don't get me wrong he had a good bit of muscle on his tiny frame. But his attempts to push me off were pathetic. Either he wasn't trying or I was too strong. Didn't really matter. At least he didn't cry. I never got to have a kid so I wouldn't have known what to do. And besides, what do you say to a kid that just got raped?<p>

He shuddered when I finally pulled away. He didn't move from his place as I zipped up and then proceeded to pull out a cigarette. The first drag unknotted my shoulders and I sighed in relief, blowing out a stream of smoke.

"There's a room upstairs," I stated casually. "First door on your right. I put a hot waterbottle under the sheets since it gets chilly in there sometimes."

He pulled his shirt down, hiding the hickey I had left on his stomach, and just stared at the ceiling. I tilted my head. "Can you walk?"

Silence. He slowly shook his head.

I sighed, irritated, and jabbed the cigarette butt in an ashtray. Pulling his pants up roughly (he bit his lower lip to hold back a whine), I picked him up bridal-style. He winced in pain but refused to say a word. Even at the height of the moment, he refused to utter a word except an occasional whimper. Quite the silent fellow.

There was a red stain on the couch. Great. Gotta clean that, too.

We passed by the fireplace as I made my way to the stairs. I momentarily glanced at the mantle, at the single picture frame I had perched there. Lisa smiled softly at me, her single dark braid hair flung over her shoulder, and her lovely green eyes watching me curiously. She rarely smiled. It was why I loved that photo of her so much. I called it her Mona Lisa smile. Would she still be smiling if she saw me right now?

His eyes were already getting heavy by the time I slipped him between the sheets. He gratefully curled up in the warm blanket, wrapping himself in it like a tight cocoon. He lay on his good side, the side free of any scars and memories. For all the world, he looked like an exhausted teenager who had probably played too much Call of Duty.

I reached out to ruffle his hair but then pulled away at the last minute. I checked the windows, making sure they were securely shut. I cautiously closed the door behind me, careful not to wake him. Then I padlocked it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two weeks ago_

Two youngsters stumbled through the school grounds. The girl laughed playfully, taunting the dark-haired boy who was grinning from ear-to-ear as he chased after her. The two weaved through trees, her strawberry blonde mane whipping about her cherubic face, his olive-green eyes bright with joy focused on her alone, and their laughter echoing like a musical symphony.

The sun kissed the horizon, throwing splashes of color across the sky like a paint palette. Shadows darted out from the trees and stretched out to touch the couple dancing between them. Fireflies flitted about, their soft glow transforming the little forest into an enchanted fairytale. But the picture was far from complete.

Suddenly, the girl's barefoot slipped in the dew-soaked grass, sending her tumbling. But not before she grabbed the boy's collar and took him with her before he could back away. He didn't seem to mind. He just laughed harder, his breathy chuckles infectious for soon the girl was giggling as madly. But it all died down when they locked eyes, and held their breath.

He reached out to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. And the smile he gave her would have melted any girl's heart. They did nothing but stare at each other. For all the world, they looked like two lovers lost in a magical forest, caught under a spell they didn't dare break.

But alas, all spells must be broken. And this one by the haughty shout of a gangly, light-haired boy with the face of a sly fox.

The couple scrambled away from each other as if the other was on fire. By the looks on their faces, they seemed like they had been caught doing something dirty and were ashamed of it.

The foxy boy sauntered over, followed by his posse consisting of a bespectacled, brown-haired boy and a dark-skinned lad wearing a silver cap that hid half his face. He must have spouted something spiteful just then because the girl turned red and the dark-haired boy flinched.

The girl decided to use the power of reason, the weapon of choice granted to her sex from birth. She timidly came up to him, talking fervently and fidgeting with her hair. She looked like she was begging him for something, her face desperate and her eyes wet. She gestured to the boy behind her who was now fidgeting in discomfort.

The silver-haired boy looked bored. He even yawned in her face, as if he couldn't be bothered with what she had to say. He casually pushed her aside mid-sentence and strolled over to the boy with the shaggy hair. The fox sized up the trembling rabbit, noting the way his tanned skin had paled a little, and how his hand were balled into shaking fists. He smirked. Then, without warning, the fox boy reeled back and drove a fist into his victim's stomach.

The girl screamed and lunged forward but the dark-skinned boy held her back, looking like he'd rather be doing anything else than picking on a girl and her lover. The fox boy's guffaws echoed through the trees, giving the illusion that hundreds of boys were laughing at the wheezing boy on the ground who was trying to crawl away from his assailer. And to think that not moments ago this place had been an enchanted forest filled with the laughs of lovers.

The glasses boy nimbly stepped over, his smile unfaltering. He kicked the boy on the floor, forcing him to curl up on himself. That just made the girl cry fat tears, and the fox boy laugh harder till there were fat tears in his eyes as well. Then he grinned broadly and pulled out his Swiss Army knife. He flicked out the blade

The boy on the ground noticed it and paled. He scrambled to escape but the bespectacled teen grabbed him and yanked him to his feet. Maybe the trapped teen was too slow or badly injured that no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't break free. He wasn't even looking at the fox boy. His eyes were fixed on the blade, it's sharp edge screaming for blood. The girl was a sobbing mess. Fox boy raised his weapon, his face split in a manic grin.

A car horn blared out of nowhere. Everyone jumped, abruptly jolted from the madness that was choking them. It was only for a few seconds but that was all that was needed.

The girl drove a knee into her captor's groin, incapacitating him before hurling herself at the fox boy and sending him flailing to the ground. Everything happened so fast that the only thing anyone could make out were three, excruciatingly pained screams.

There was the fox boy's yelp as he swallowed a mound of dirt, the glasses boy's shout as his captive jabbed an elbow into his nose, and the dark-haired boy's cry as the switchblade sliced through his cheek.

He stood there for a moment, dazed as blood trickled down his face. He jumped as the girl dragged him away, urging him to run away with her. He followed her without a word, not because he was afraid but because he knew not what else to do.

As soon as the two were out of sight, the fox boy staggered to his feet and cursed the heavens. After throwing quite the dramatic tantrum, he grudgingly helped his posse up before exiting the grounds in a huff. The other two followed, one cradling a bloody nose and the other walking with a funny limp.

I leaned back in my car as I took a long drag from my cigarette. Once I was done I flicked it out and drove off.


End file.
